Fate or choice of Heart?
by Jade Spiral
Summary: Katara leads an avarage life, But when the hot misunderstood new student arrives, what will her so called 'average' life become? Jealousy flys and Love sparks in my new fic! Please read! love love! Zutara
1. First Impressions

Hey people! I'm gonna try something a little different from my other story, and I really hope you like it! Alright, I'll just save time and get right to the story. Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.

**Chapter 1 : First Impressions**

_Just breathe, close your eyes and don't open them, don't even think... _Katara thought to herself as she sat in class holding a piece of paper with her eyes closed. Slowly, unable to resist temptation, she opened her eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief. She had gotten a C-, just barely passing the test. Suddenly, she felt someone poke her in her right arm, and she turned to face the culprit.

"Hey Katara, how did you do?" whispered Aang (her best friend) that was sitting on her right.

"I passed, but just barely. I got a C-."

"Oh."

"What did you get Aang?"

"Uh... a D." He said sheepishly, while Katara tried to stifle a laugh.

"O-oh, th-thats to bad, I told you to study." she said no longer able to keep back a smile.

"I did! But instead of studying immigration, I guess I studied migration."

"We haven't even learned anything remotely like that this year, and we've been learning about immigration for about six weeks now, how did you get confused?"

"Well you know, they...sound...alike and uh...stuff." he said, and Katara laughed at her friends misfortune.

"Ha ha ha, s-sorry Aang but that's really funny."

"Yeah, I guess it kinda is. But what am I supposed to do now!"

"I dunno, extra-credit I guess?" She suggested, and Aang seemed to ponder this for a moment but then the bell rang, and they packed up to leave class. As they exited the class room, they heard a voice calling their names and they turned around.

"Sokka, what is it now?" said an annoyed Katara as her brother caught up to them.

"Do I need a reason to talk to you? No, I don't. Let's just get to lunch, I'm starving."he said as they entered the lunch room.

"I swear Sokka, if a doctor told me that you had four stomachs I wouldn't find it hard to believe."

"Oh, ha ha ha. You are so _funny_, you should really become a comedian." he said with a sarcastic smirk. And at that, Katara had stopped talking to him, and past both of them and heading toward the lunch line to get her food.

"What's her problem?" Sokka asked apparently oblivious to his sisters anger.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you." Aang answered.

"What I d-" he started, but was cut short by a loud voice calling his name.

"Sokka! Sokka over here!" yelled a girl waving at him at the first lunch table. She was wearing a blue tank top with black jeans, and had her light brown hair up in a high ponytail. Aang couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey there's your girlfriend Sokka, better go sit with her." he said jokingly.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Sokka cried.

"Of course I am Sokka! Now come on, sit by me!" the girl said suddenly as she appeared behind him, and he jumped back in surprise.

"Agh! Get it through your head Blair, I don't like you!"

"Oh your just saying that cause your with your friends, please sit by me!" Blair said pleadingly, giving him the most irresistible puppy dog face ever. Sokka growled and mumbled, but followed suit behind her as she pulled him by his arm, and to further aggravate him, Aang made a loud whipping noise as he left, and Sokka shot him a death glare. And now left alone, Aang went to join Katara in the lunch line.

"I can't stand him sometimes!"exclaimed Katara as she and Aang left the lunch line holding their trays of food, and Katara was walking backward, facing Aang, who was walking behind her.

"Well, you did kind of start it Katara."

"Aang please, don't side with him."

"I'm not, I'm just sayin- Katara look out!"

"Wha-" she said as she turned around to see what he was talking about, and walked straight into boy, by which, dumping all her food on top of him. Katara yelled out and surprise and bent down (he fell to the floor) to help clean him off. But as she looked into his face Katara was at a loss for words.

"so cute..." she said under a whisper.

"What? Oh whatever, Get this crap off me!"

"Oh right! I'm so so so very very sorry! Uh, wait here I'll go get some napkins!"

"Oh forget it!" he yelled standing up and wiping the ketchup from the hot dog and chocolate milk off his black shirt.

"I'm really sorry!"

"Whatever, just watch where your going klutz." and at that he stormed out of the lunch room.

"Way to go Katara. Katara? Are you alive?" Aang said bending down and waving a hand in front of her.

"What? Oh oh yeah, oh great, I got ketchup on my shirt, sorry Aang I have to go wipe this off." she said standing up, and walking toward the bathroom still in a sort of dreamy daze. _Who was that boy? He was so handsome, so so cute, oh but now he probably hates me, argh! Stupid, stupid Katara! _Once in the bathroom Katara started cleaning her shirt, but in doing so, only smearing the stain but she didn't notice, only seeing in her minds eye, that boy's handsome face. Later in homeroom, Katara still didn't seem able to get her mind off that boy.

"I don't even know his name." she said to Aang who was in the middle of a sentence, oblivious to the fact that Katara wasn't even listening.

"Uh, Katara are you alright? You don't seem like it."

"No I'm fine, but I just wish I knew his name."

"You guys gotta hide me!" yelled Sokka as he jumped behind Aang's desk for cover.

"What's the matter Sokka, your girlfriend after you?" Katara said laughing.

"For the last time, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Oh Sokka where are you?" said Blair peering around the class room for him.

"Hey Blair! He's over here!" Katara yelled waving to her to come over. Blair rushed over and dragged Sokka away while he cried 'nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' the whole way.

"Class calm down, I have an announcement. It seems we have a new student. His name is Zuko, and he just came from Florida, as I understand. Please introduce your self Zuko." Said the teacher, who normally wasn't very active in the afternoon and usually let the class do whatever for homeroom. A tall skinny boy appeared wearing a black tee shirt with a large ketchup stain on the front and also wearing plain blue jeans. And an apparent scowl. Katara, again at a lost of words, just stared at him.

"yeah, I'm Zuko And I just came from Miami, Florida." it was hard to tell if this wasn't sarcasm, but he made it obvious by saying 'Am I done?' to the teacher with the most bored expression.

"Just take your seat Mr. Zuko. There's an empty one right next to miss Katara over there." said the teacher point to the vacant seat next to her. Zuko took one look at Katara and said 'no'.

"Do as I say Mr. Zuko or you will regret it." said the teacher, and Zuko would've gladly liked to argue, but didn't see much of a point to do it and sat down.

"Hey I'm really sorry about what happened at lunch." she said sincerely.

"If your really sorry, you'll stop talking to me."

"Hey don't talk to her like that! She was only trying to say sorry!" Aang said angrily to him.

"Whatever, get lost." Zuko said to him in an annoyed tone and turned away. Aang grumbled, and started talking to Katara again, while she kept looking at Zuko dreaming. _He seems so angry all the time, but maybe first impressions aren't always right._

**Okay, I really really really really really hope you like it! If you didn't, please keep reading, I promise my writing will get better in time! And I have a great plot for this story! I'm so excited! Please tell me what you thought! But don't be too harsh, okay? Love love**

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	2. Nothing Important

Hi guys! Okay, I'm a little out of it today, and my mom is really angry at me for spending so much time on the computer, but w/e. Okay here's the next chapter!

I do not own A:TLA

**Nothing Important**

_...Ring..._

_...Ring..._

_...Ring..._

Obviously she wasn't going to answer the phone, so why didn't the caller realize that?

..._Ring..._

_...Ring..._

Now this was just getting annoying. Maybe she should answer it? But that would mean getting out of the bathtub, and the phone was in the kitchen, she would never make it in time.

_...Ring..._

"gah!" she said in frustration, and jumped out of the tub, splashing water everywhere, quickly grabbing the towel on the rack and wrapping it around herself as she raced out of the bathroom, down the hallway and into the kitchen and picking up the phone sitting on the table just before the last rang sounded.

"Hello?" she said trying to hide the anger in her voice for making her get out of her bath.

"Katara! I was starting to think you guys weren't home!" said a boy's voice on the other line.

"Aang, is this important? Because I was just in the middle of taking my bath."

"Huh? O-oh yeah, is Sokka there? I need to ask him something." he said as he tried to shake the image out of his mind.

"Yeah, hold on." she covered the speaker end of the phone and walked over to the basement door opening it. "Sokka! Aang's on the phone!"

"Kay! One sec!" he cried and bounded up the stairs, taking the phone from Katara's hands and heading back down the stairs. Katara headed back to the bathroom, and sank back down into the water before jumping back out immediately. The water was freezing cold.

"I was only gone for five seconds! Just perfect." she reached down and unplugged the drain and started the water again. Once it was full again, she slowly sank into it again, reaching for her shampoo, she heard a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" she muttered, sinking lower into the water.

"Katara, you left wet footprints all over the floor! And gran-gran told you not to waste water!" sounded Sokka's voice from the other end of the door.

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten the floor wet or had to start my bath again if you'd answered the phone in the first place!" this was really getting annoying. Couldn't a girl take a bath in peace?

"You know I can't hear the phone when I'm in my room! Now get out, it's my turn!" he yelled pounding on the door.

"You can wait five minutes! What did Aang want?" she said trying to distract him long enough for her to wash her hair.

"That's none of your business! He doesn't want you to know." he snickered to himself. Now he had caught Katara's interest.

"What doesn't he want me to know?" she asked, as she finished shampooing her hair and got out of the tub, twisting her long hair to get the water out. Grabbing her towel and drying herself off, she wrapped it around herself once more and opened the door.

"You'll have to ask him." he said slyly, and entering the bathroom, closing the door in her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning at the bus stop in front of their house, Aang showed up, throughly confused as to why Katara and Sokka were standing at such a far distance from each other, while shouting.

"We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other!" Katara shouted at him as Aang drew nearer, bewildered to what they were shouting about.

"If Aang wants you to know, he'll tell you!" Oh no, his name was mentioned, that was never good. As soon as Sokka shouted this Katara noticed Aang coming up behind him.

"Aang! What did you call Sokka about last night?" she ran up to him, grabbing his arm.

"Wha...? Sokka! What did you tell her?" he said in surprise, shooting a glare at Sokka.

"I didn't tell her anyth-" but he was cut off by a loud pitched voice coming up from behind Katara.

"Oh no..." Sokka said hiding behind Aang.

"Sokka! How are you today! I thought we could walk to school today, seeing as the school isn't too far from here. What do you say?" Blair said in her cheeriest moods, she was wearing another bright pink tank top wearing her normal jeans. It seemed she might have had a problem picking out a hair clip this morning, and decided to wear all the ones she owned.

"Blair, I-" he began, trying to turn her down gently.

"Great! Lets go!" she interrupted him cheerfully, and by grabbing his collar of his blue tee shirt, she started dragging him off toward the school, him struggling the whole way.

"They really make a great couple, don't they?" Katara said to Aang, unable to keep back a laugh.

"Kinda sad really." Aang said sorrowfully. They both looked at each other and broke out laughing. But Katara stopped laughing immediately, as she saw another person approaching them. It was him.

"Oh great, what's _he_ doing here? What was his name again? Something with a 'z'..." Aang stared angrily at the person walking towards them.

"His name is Zuko, Aang." She told him matter-of-factly.

"I knew that." he said sourly as Katara ran up to him.

"Hi, I didn't know you lived near here, which house are you?" she asked hopefully. When he didn't reply and just kept on walking, Katara tried to keep up with him.

"Jeez, don't you know when to get lost?" Zuko replied angrily.

"I-I'm sorry, so umm... who do you have for first hour?" she asked.

"Mr. Downing. Now leave me alone." and he sped up his pace.

"Really! I have him too! So does Aang, so are you walking to school? Or are you taking the bus?"

"Whats your name again?" he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Katara! M-my name's Katara." she said blushing slightly.

"Right, well Katara, would you walk to school with me?" he said looking sincere. Katara's mind was screaming with joy.

"Yes! Yes, I mean, I'd love to. Just let me go tell my friend." she couldn't believe it! She raced back over to Aang who was looking quite sickly for a moment, but when he saw Katara return, he showed her his biggest smile.

"Aang! Oh Aang, you won't believe it! Zuko wants me to walk to school with him! So uh, I guess I'll see you later. Okay? Bye!" and she ran back to Zuko, not noticing the saddened look on Aang's face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire way to the school, neither one of them had said a word to each other. Katara felt a mix of happiness, embarrassment, and fear. What was she supposed to say? This was so weird. What if she said something stupid and made him angry again? What would he say to her? Oh this was getting annoying.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me today?" she said suddenly, looking him in the eyes. He seemed to study her for a moment, and nodded his head.

"Great! So, uh, I guess I'll see you in class, later!" she said and ran into the school. Aang was at his locker looking quite droopy. Sokka was no where to be seen.

"Hi Aang! Uh, I asked Zuko if he wanted to eat lunch with us today, is that alright with you?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah, sure. Hey Katara?" he called her as she started walking to her first class.

"Yeah?" Aang seemed to think for a moment, then shook his head.

"Never mind, nothing important." she looked confusedly at him, then went entered her class room, and seated herself next to Zuko.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey y'all! Okay, I just finished my first story so now I can spend my time and imagination on this story! I know it might seem a little all over the place, but it's just starting out and it will get better in time. Sorry if Zuko seems a little nicer in this chapter, but believe me, he won't be for long. Just ask me if you have any questions! I'm really trying to keep the main characters in, well, character! Eh-heh, later!**

**Shojo butterfly**


End file.
